Better Together
by gotToluvAnime
Summary: A lighthearted story about keeping the chemistry and passion alive in a relationship. Just a story of the every day life of my favorite couple. Oneshots but related to one another.. confusing? read for better understanding. AU.
1. Chemistry

**AU**

**R&R**

**Thanks to karis for beta reading this! love lots!**

**Sort of related oneshots but each chap can stand alone on its own.. yeah bit confusing... but you'll understand what i mean by that later on maybe on the next chapter... **

**Genre is sort of like slice of life/romance/comedy...applied to all i think, sort of a light hearted fic.**

* * *

**Chemistry**

* * *

_**-flashback-**_

"_I don't like it!"_

"_Don't like what?"_

"_A person who pops out of nowhere who knows you more than I do!"_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Yes!" Michiru burst out angrily. "You told me you never had a sister!"_

"_That was-… I…" Haruka wanted to reason out but couldn't find any words to say. She turned her head away from the piercing blue eyes of her lover and kept her silence._

"_We've been dating for eight months and I don't know a single thing about you… whether you had a dog when you were a kid, where you grew up or what kind of family you have. Just as simple as that, I want to know." _

_Haruka kept her silence while Michiru sighed disappointedly._

"_Whenever my friends talk about what their lover's parent's are like, I don't have anything to say because I haven't heard any stories from you."_

"_What do you have to know about my past? Isn't me right now enough for you?"_

"_Haruka, I just want to know more about you… I want to be a part of your world that I never got to experience." _

_**-end of flashback-**_

"I told her if she isn't willing to tell me anything about her then it is better if we don't see each other anymore."

"And that's why you're sleeping in my place?"

"Yes! I mean it's frustrating enough to know that someone, as simple as her neighbor, knows a lot more about Haruka than me, her girlfriend for eight months!" Michiru voiced out her concerns loudly, exasperation lacing her words, all the while she gripped her notes out of mere frustration. She breathed deeply to loosen up while her friend tried to help to keep her temper down. "I know it's really immature."

"I was going to say… overly jealous girlfriend, _but_ immature would do."

"Really cute, Mai" Michiru faked a smile while cocking her eyebrow towards her friend's direction who in turn simply shrugged then chuckled at Michiru's expression.

The blue eyed beauty sighed and continued. "It's just that, I want to know more about her past, what she was like, her family and everything. I just want Haruka to open up to me. Isn't that really hard to ask?"

"Wait is that a question?" Her red haired friend gasped melodramatically. "Oh god, how HARD could it be for a really aloof and withdrawn person like Haruka? It sure ain't near easy!" enlightened Mai and kept teasing her aquamarine hair friend by echoing the word "easy... easy... easy..."

"That really boosts my morale."

"Don't worry Michiru, you have me."

Michiru grunted before speaking "I'm upset enough as it is, Mai."

"Awww, you're too sweet, Michi-chan." Mai faked a very flattered expression as she nudged Michiru from the side which earned the red head a slight and very annoyed grunt from the blue eyed beauty.

"So tell me, has she done anything? A call or anything alike?"

"I'm not packing my things in your apartment yet, am I?" Michiru replied

"Ooohh… that's bad… I mean it's been three days now and still no call from her… I don't know, Michiru…"

"You're not really helping, if you would like to know."

"Hey, I'm just saying, if you gave her that kind of ultimatum, I mean if she really does like you, a day would be long enough… but three days…" teased Mai once again.

Well to be exact, Mai really likes to tease her friends who are in a relationship, especially during rough situations. She wasn't really that bitter about being single but seeing them being worked up like this, well, it _really_ helps her to pump her energy out.

"Don't be like that. It makes me regret what I did!!" Michiru growled out loud. Her face then softened and Mai couldn't help but to feel down as well. "Makes me think that maybe it was much better if we stayed that way…"

Mai asked "Are you worried?"

"Yes… You know, what if she never shows up? I mean it's like you said, it's been three days and I still haven't heard a call from her or even seen her in school. It's not like-…"

As much as Mai likes teasing, whenever she saw that look, that utterly and completely 'affectionate, sort of missing' look; these warm and fuzzy feelings just suddenly gushed out of Mai and she can't help but drop her teasing habit and just help her in any way to boost her up. And Michiru just released that look.

Mai smiled.

"Sorry for worrying you. Haruka will sooner or later come to realize… I mean she's really dumb if she doesn't realize how lucky she is to have you. Dumber than dumb… combine me during chemistry class times Usagi-chan, that dumb."

Michiru giggled then smiled at Mai appreciatively. "Thank you."

"Alright, enough of this and let's go to class. I really am in need of sleep."

"I told you to pay more attention during class."

"Hey, it's chemistry, awake or not it's still the same. Nothing could be processed by my mind either way."

* * *

**-Inside classroom-**

**(Chemistry Class)**

And as Mai said before, chemistry class never took her interest so she let her drowsiness take over as she rested her head comfortably on her desk.

Michiru though, unlike Mai, had her complete attention on the discussion with every important word said taken down on her note. Albeit Michiru was a very attentive student, today was a bit different than unusual.

Sure she has her attention focused on her professor and takes notes down but there are moments when she would just simply sigh then doze off to another world, even if it is just a mere couple of minutes still it was unusual.

It had really been bothering Michiru since she left her shared apartment with Haruka three days ago regarding what she did; something she likes to categorize as something out of impulse and very immature like.

But what bothers her most is that what if her relationship with Haruka had already ended because of that. She never really meant the breaking up part 'if Haruka wouldn't tell her about her past', she never really wanted to break up with the blonde, all she wanted was to know more about her lover even if little by little as long as she would be able to.

It was as simple as that, but she never expected Haruka to be this stubborn not to tell her.

'_What if she doesn't love me enough to tell me… stupid Michiru…' _whispered Michiru herself as she shook her head. She missed the blonde, that stupid, sweet, gentle blonde a lot and now it was taking its toll on Michiru. And by now, Michiru hated herself, most definitely, the most. After all it's her fault why she and Haruka are like this; why they haven't seen or talked to each other.

She sighed once again and went back to taking down notes.

After a couple of minutes, a really unrelated topic was voiced out from her Professor's mouth. "Who are you? What are you doing here?!"

Michiru looked up and saw Haruka standing in front looking agitatedly for her out of this pool of students inside the classroom. Her heart suddenly leaped a thousand beat at the sight of her blonde lover.

"You're not in my class!" The aging professor said out loud to which the blonde completely ignored.

By this time Mai woke up from her sleep from the sudden noise arising in the classroom. She grudgingly looked up and beamed instantly as soon as her eyes fell on Haruka.

"What is she doing in here?" Michiru whispered to herself but unluckily Mai was awake to hear it.

"Burger and ice cream." Was the sarcastic reply from the red head to which Michiru had to cock her eyebrow up in Mai's direction. "Hello Michiru, why else would she be here?!"

It's true, Michiru knows why Haruka's in her classroom at this very moment but asking that question was an assurance that what she was seeing is true and not some illusion created by her. She tried to hide the smile from her face but she was definitely happy that all of this is true.

"I don't know what business you have in here, but I want you immediately out of this classroom or I will have you reported for this!" The professor's threats didn't work on Haruka, which notably disappointed the sensei.

The blonde just kept looking around the classroom and finally she found her.

Haruka smiled as her teal eyes looked straightly into blue ones.

Mai chuckled. "I never thought in a thousand years that chemistry would this be exciting!" an overwhelming excitement accompanied her voice.

_(It might be you by Stephen Bishop)_

"Michiru…" uttered Haruka softly and sweetly as she smiled ever so gently to her.

The blue eyed beauty kept her silence as her eyes carefully watched Haruka from above. Even though she wasn't saying anything, the look on her face says everything. Haruka's face softened and she began.

"I had two dogs when I was eight. One shih-tzu and one chow chow. I have a stepsister named Haruko, who I barely ever see. My stepfather's name is Ishio who died in a car accident and I have a loving mother named Takahashi who raised me by herself. My real father left us when I was little. There's nothing much left in my family but it's all I needed. I live in this very little town of Narai. It's quiet and boring but I like it. I never liked fermented soybeans ever since I was a child…"

Haruka continued on and on not paying much any attention to the professor who kept scolding her. She only had her eyes straight on Michiru.

Michiru just sat back on her chair as her heart thumped with every word Haruka released. She could never believe what her ears were hearing, it seemed so surreal and sudden but there's no doubt that Michiru was deeply touched a

"My dream was to be a racer when I grow up which I yet to achieve but... well... ahh… where was I… ahh… I got cheated, betrayed and got played. I never liked crying because it shows one's weakness. I'm not good with talking ever since I was little. And I'm not really open about myself either but-…"

By this time, everyone in class seemed to be in full silence. They weren't really getting why this blonde who appeared out of nowhere would tell things about her past so randomly but the controversy combined with the feeling of excitement was enough for them to continue listening.

"But I think I'm deeply in love with you."

Funnily enough everyone gasped, some whistled, others cheered while the professor only got further infuriated. But whatever the others were doing, Michiru and Haruka only paid their attention to one another.

"You think?" Michiru asked, again out of impulse.

"I know." Haruka replied as sincerely and as genuinely she could ever be. "And I also know that don't want to lose you. And… Ano… ahh… I worked in a local shop when I was eleven to help my mother. I got my high school diploma when I was sixteen. I drowned when I was 7 which caused me to have a phobia of water. I-…" overly focused on the things to say, Haruka didn't even take note of Michiru walking towards her until she felt soft palms cupping her cheeks

"That was brave." Michiru smiled tenderly.

Haruka smiled back."There's more."

Michiru giggled then gently pulled Haruka out of the room, who only followed her willingly. The two left the classroom leaving an irate professor and a really bored and disappointed Mai.

"Now I know why I'm single…" Mai sighed as went back to rest her head on her desk. "I hate chemistry."

* * *

**Thanks for reading... I got break out from studying and instead of resting, I decided to write a story..lol**

**Yeah, cliche... which I find in reality both mushy and cliche but cute... lol..**

* * *

**-Later that night-**

Michiru pushed her lover down the bed and seductively rides on top of her. She kissed the blonde fully on the lips then made her way down her collarbone to her chest. Haruka moaned out of pleasure as her body started heating up. Michiru quickly undid Haruka's shirt button, exposing the blonde's silky white skin. The blue eyed beauty once again kissed Haruka's exposed skin, making red traces down to her bosom. The blonde then blushed profusely as hot lips got near her breast. She quickly pushed Michiru out of her and hurriedly stood up from the bed

_THUD_

Michiru fell on the floor in an instant. The sea nymph grunted in pain as she slowly stood up from the carpeted floor. She rubbed her sore butt and turned to her lover's direction.

"What was that all about?" Michiru asked, baffled by the surprising push Haruka gave her. The blonde blushed as she covered her exposed body back using her clothes before.

"Ahh... I'm sorry... It's just that..." Haruka apologized sincerely then her voice started to falter out of nervousness. "I mean.. ahh... it's.. show..ano..."

"Show?"

"show--er..."

"Shower?" cocking her eyebrow out of suspicion

"Yes! I should take a shower first."

"Ruka, if you wanted to take a shower you could just have told me instead of pushing abruptly."

"Sorry..." muttered Haruka.

Michiru sighed then smiled. "Let me shower with you."

"NO!!" Haruka voiced out in an instant earning a slightly shocked Michiru in return. "I mean, we can't... cause... I... I have my period."

"oh.. you should have told me."

"Sorry."

"Oh well... go ahead, Ruka. I'll go next after you." sighed disappointedly by Michiru. Haruka nodded.

She walked towards the bathroom not until hearing Michiru speaking once again.

"Well sex can wait. After all it's only for five days."

Teal eyes quickly bulged out of their own socket.

"Ne, Ruka?" asked sweetly by her lover.

Haruka sweatdrops. She turned her head around then faked a smile. "Hai. In just five days."

The blonde spun around and walked towards the bathroom but now along with the feeling of horror, distress, agitation and nervousness.

_'Holy #&!! Kami-sama!!'_

* * *

**Next chap is about "Haruka's troubles in bed"**

**Hahaha.. that's the reason why she pushed Michi off.**

**Review! love lots! Thanks for reading! wish me luck on my exams!! thanks**

**I promise to update a 5 of my stories after my finals!! again wish me luck!**


	2. Two Minutes

****

**AU**

**R&R**

Thanks to impersonal for beta reading this! love lots!

Genre is sort of like slice of life/romance/comedy... applied to all i think, sort of a lighthearted fic.

Hope you like it! ENJOY!

* * *

**Two Minutes**

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

I don't know which is harder; taking 4 exams in one day, opening a bottle of gatorade or slipping out of your lover's arms without getting noticed?

I choose the last one.

Because quite frankly, I've sweated a bucket of sweat in just a couple of minutes, just trying to remove my body from this soft gentle, yet somehow has its own discomforting feeling found, in Michiru's arms. The simple grazing of her skin against mine is enough to set me on fire, and now having her breathing so close to my ears is making my heart beat out of proportion. I love this, honestly; the closeness, the intimacy, the affection, but I'm just not sure I can handle this much. I'm not prepared for this, in fact, I wasn't ready for this. It's all too sudden and I don't-…

"mmm.. Ruka… hmmm…" she moaned then slid her arms up, her hands resting exactly on my left breast.

'_Urk!'_ I twitched.

'_Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!'_ I froze and sweated once more. This is a nightmare. Anymore movement and I'll surely faint. Any-…

And what do you know, her fingers moved.

My face went instantly red; blood began dripping down my nose; my heart went madly insane; and my mind exploded. _'Don't faint you dumb blonde! Don't give up!'_

I slapped my face… and stupidly harder than I thought. _'Son of !' _I shrieked mentally. The last thing I want is waking her up. I stayed unmoved in my position and waited for an opportunity where I could move freely. A couple of seconds passed, Michiru's arm began holding me loosely. And as fast as a lightning bolt, I slid my body off of her and recklessly fell onto the floor with a soft thud.

'_Stupid!'_

I cringed and mentally slapped myself for that mistake. I slowly and quietly looked up; my face peeking on the edge of the bed. The sound of angels' harps began penetrating my ears when I hear Michiru's steady breathing, indicating that she is still sleeping peacefully in our shared bed.

_Hallelujah!! Hallelujah!! Hallelujah!!_

I smiled and tiptoed my way carefully to the door. I quietly opened the door and went outside. I began closing the door, cautious enough not to let any creaking sound escape. My smile only grew wider and wider as the door came to its closing.

'_Ahh the joy of being trium-' _

"HA-RU-KA!!"

"PHAAAAANT!!"

I swear my heart went kaboom at the surprising greeting. I hastily turned around and saw her smiling so deviously at me.

"What the hell, Mai! You scared the shit out of me!"

"That was the intention!" she smirked.

I glared at that. This annoyance towards her completely had me forgotten why I was so careful and silent at getting out of the room in the first place…not until soft palms touched my shoulder.

'Shit!'

"You're up early, Ruka," she said sweetly, stealing a quick kiss on the cheek.

_Boom! _

I felt my heart exploding again. My face went as red as ripped tomatoes and forced a smile out to Michiru. "I wanted to prepare breakfast for the both of us."

"AWWWW!!" Mai heartily teased.

I turned to her and asked, "why are you still here?"

"I thought you might've missed me."

"No, seriously, why the hell are you still here?"

"So adorable at this early hour. I feel loved," Mai said giddily, spinning around from where she stood to which she intentionally did to annoy me even more.

"Come on, Ruka," Michiru tugged my hand gaining my complete attention, "why don't we start preparing breakfast?"

She smiled and I only had to comply.

* * *

"Isn't this lovely?" Mai voiced out happily in the middle of breakfast.

"What is?" Michiru asked with a smile.

"Being around your closest friends early in the morning."

"You're just here for breakfast," Haruka quietly commented after sipping her juice.

"That's mean!" faking an offended expression. She faced Haruka with mocked teary eyes "How could you?"

"Alright." The blonde sighed then looked at the red head incredulously "Then why did you asked me to cook you bacons and eggs even though we're only having cereals?"

"Boo!" crossing her arms up in the air. "Who would want cereals in the morning?"

"Why don't you just eat at your own place?"

"Boo! Boo!" doing a double cross sign up in the air.

"Sheesh stop doing that. It's annoying," Haruka whispered to herself.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. If I don't eat proper breakfast, I won't have enough energy for school."

"You only sleep, Mai. That won't waste any energy at all," Haruka remarked.

"For your information, I do snore. Hence it takes energy when I sleep!" Mai defended proudly

"I never realized. Help yourself!" the blonde gasped then pushed all the plate towards Mai.

Michiru giggled at Haruka's reaction while Mai only had to grunt.

"Hey! Besides, both of you owe me a lot!" Mai said as pompously as ever, raising the fork up. "Michiru ate all my reserves while staying in my place."

"I only ate three cup noodles which two of those came from my money."

"I'm already done eating, so don't complain anymore."

Michiru giggled once again while Haruka only sighed "So how did you let yourself in?"

Mai smirked and waved the key in her hand up. "I found it under the mat."

'_Note to self: never leave an emergency key again.'_

"So have you two done it… you know," she laughed maliciously, winking at Haruka's direction then at Michiru's.

The sea nymph blushed profusely while Haruka looked at Mai curiously. "Done what?"

"Sex."

Haruka instantly gag the coffee out of her mouth. She quickly wiped the coffee off of her and stood up from her chair.

"I… I should go to school. I'm… I'm… already late," she said nervously while trying to maintain her body from trembling.

Both women looked at her questioningly.

"But there's no class today," Michiru explained.

"I mean... work... I should go to work now," Haruka laughed as she quickly went out of the kitchen.

Mai's gaze followed the blonde then settled at Michiru. "What's wrong? She's acting really weird," Mai pondered out loud.

"You noticed. Haruka starts acting strangely whenever it's about sex."

Mai laughed as she said, "It's not like you two haven't-…" she stopped midway as soon as Michiru looked at her seriously.

"You two really haven't done it."

Michiru nodded and Mai only gasped in bewilderment. "But you've been together for 8 months and you've been staying together for at least a month or so… I mean…"

"We're waiting. Actually I'm waiting for her… I don't know what the hell she's waiting for!"

"So you're holding it all back…" the red head mused.

Michiru nodded once again.

"That's pretty heroic." Mai praised.

"I'm just worried."

"Don't be. For what is worth, I'll probably do it with you as fast as possible if I were Haruka."

Silence.

_Tick... Tick... Tick…_

Both women stared at each other in silence. Mai's eyes looked across the room then around while Michiru did the same thing.

_Tick… Tick... Tick…_

Mai cleared her throat and began, "that was awkward."

"It was."

"But you do know what I mean."

"Thanks though."

"We should probably go to work as well."

"Yeah we should."

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

That was close.

Mai is really troublesome. If I didn't leave any sooner than that, Michiru would surely press the issue further, and that's no good. I can't let my guard down. I don't want Michiru to know. If that happens, it'll ruin my relationship with her and it's the last thing I want in this lifetime. I have to be more careful from now on.

"Ahh… the weather's so hot. So have you and Michiru-san hit it already?" I cringed at this uninvited voice and finally snapped. With one forceful blow, my fist connected onto his face.

_Punch_

"Yui, did you come here so I could disarrange your face?" I gripped his collar as I gritted my teeth. He laughed nervously and he wiped the sweat on his forehead.

"How rude; I just happened to pass by your workplace and saw you daydreaming."

"What exactly are you doing here?"

"Want to have lunch?" he asked in a very child-like manner, blinking both of his eyes. "It seems like you need someone to talk to."

I sighed and released my grip from his shirt. He smiled and went circling his arm around my shoulder. We sat on the table near the window and had our lunch at the same place where I'm currently working. It was my break time so it was acceptable for me to have a small talk and lunch with my friend.

"So you two haven't hit it yet?"

"Even if I wanted to 'hit' her, I don't think I could 'hit' her properly."

"Come on, it's not like you haven't hit anyone yet-…" Yui paused from laughing as soon as he sees this serious expression from Haruka's face. "You have hit someone already, haven't you?"

"Define hit?"

"You know what I mean by that."

"Shit!" I started palpitating. "WhatifIdon'think"

"Haruka."

"Idon'tknowwhattodowhatif-…" I instantly stopped as soon as Yui smacked my forehead with his palm

"Snap out of it!"

"Sorry…" I muttered while tending to my swollen forehead.

"Alright, just tell me what exactly is wrong."

"You see, I have trouble in sex. I couldn't get pass two minutes."

"Meaning?"

"I get easily aroused. And when I do, I faint. So basically I haven't done it with anyone yet." I explained, whispering the last sentence out of embarrassment.

"The problem's now solved!" Yui voiced out joyfully to which I had my head instantly raised up with hope gleaming in my eyes. "All you have to do is to make it pass two minutes!" he exclaimed further.

"Ho--How do I do that?"

"That- I don't know."

"Hey."

"You just have to try and do it."

"But what if…" I paused, I don't know if I should continue or not but… if this would help… "What if she doesn't like it? What if she isn't satisfied?"

"Had anyone said it to you?" Yui queried back.

"Let's see, almost all the women I dated leave me after we're in the process of doing it. How's that sound?"

"Not- good….. But would you let something like that ruin your relationship with Michiru?"

"No!"

"Would you live your life not even trying, what it feels to do it with Michiru?"

"No!"

"Would you rather die regretting not doing it with her?"

"NO!" I stood up slamming both of my fists on the table.

"That's the spirit."

"Thanks, Yui."

"And for the record, you're one hot sexy lady."

Silence.

_Clatter... Clatter... Clatter…_

We stared at each other in silence. Yui kept looking around while I did the same thing.

_Clatter... Clatter... Clatter…_

Yui cleared his throat and began "That was awkward."

"It was."

"I say that to myself when staring at a mirror."

"And I really would like to know that," I replied sarcastically.

He whistled.

"I should probably get going now," Yui bade.

"I should probably go back to work as well."

He left while I went back to work.

It was six in the evening when my shift was finally over. I quickly removed my uniform and placed it in the locker. I went out of the café and called a cab as fast as possible.

_Tonight I'll do it. Tonight I'll get pass two minutes. Tonight!_

I arrived earlier than usual. I stood by our apartment's door and began searching my pocket for the keys. I held it out and inserted the key. _'Okay, I will surely do it no-'_

"HA-RU-KA!!"

"NOOOOOWWW!!" my heart instantly was blown out of proportion at the surprising greeting. I turned around and saw that same irritating smile all over again.

"Damn it Mai! Stop doing that!! You'll kill me!"

"Good evening to you too!"

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" I asked dissatisfied by her sudden appearance at my apartment's front door.

"I'm just concerned about you."

"Oh how touching," I faked a smile which was reciprocated by her as well. I went inside and was about to close the door on her not until she asked something that caught me off guard.

"So how did your conversation with Yui go?"

I quickly spun around and looked at her questioningly "Ho-..Wha-.."

"I asked him to talk to you."

"You two talked about my sex life?!"

"Come on Haruka, it's not like you have any at all." She teased nudging me on the stomach. I growled and slammed the door on her. "Hey if everything goes smoothly tonight, call me!"

"Shut up!" _Like I would!_

"She'll call," I heard her remarked but I decided not to reply anything since it would make our conversation longer and would surely irritate me even more.

After that, I started planning what to do for tonight. I just hope this would make it up for all the times I avoided Michiru.

* * *

Mai laid lazily on her sofa and stretched bother her arms and legs out. She turned sideways and reached for her phone lying on the table. She flipped it open and excitedly dialed Yui's number.

_RingRingRingRing_

"Moshi Moshi?"

"So gay!"

"I am gay, Mai."

"I'm just restating."

"How's love life?" Yui asked

"Still self-supported," The red head sadly replied.

Yui chuckled.

"So did you convince Haruka?"

"You know I should stop being the person to boost her morale up."

"Shut your pie hole! I did the same thing to Michiru, so stop complaining."

"You really do need a new hobby," he suggested.

"Butting into someone's life is my hobby."

"So is mine."

Both laughed out loud in unison. They paused briefly before Mai started asking questions again.

"What did you say?"

"I told her to do it tonight."

"Good. And what did she said about her problem?"

"Well, it's just that she's easily aroused but nothing that can't be solved."

"Good. Anything else?"

"And she's worried that she might not be good in bed."

"Good goo-…." She paused, her mind trying to digest what she just heard. Her eyes suddenly bulged and all she could do was to burst out the word "WHAT?!"

"Well, she's worried since nobody told her that she was…" Yui pressed further, sending jitters down Mai's spine.

"That's no good…." Mai's face went pale. "Yui call her and tell her to stop and wait."

"Waiting wouldn't help her at all," he pondered

"I mean wait a little longer when Michiru loves her so much that sex doesn't really matter at all."

"But-…"

"Just call her!!" Mai impatiently demanded.

"Alright! Sheesh."

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

_Okay. I think everything's perfect._

I wiped the sweat out of my forehead and smiled proudly at everything I accomplished for today. I showered the entrance with rose petals leading to our bedroom. I also decorated the whole place with white candles. I hope this is romantic enough and would set the mood up. I closed the lights and lighted the candles one by one. After that, I went outside and waited for Michiru by the door. A couple of minutes passed when she finally arrived. I smiled and grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I smiled.

"Close your eyes."

She complied and slowly I opened the door to our apartment. I pulled her towards the middle then released my grasp from her.

"Can I open my eyes now?" she asked a bit excitedly.

"Not yet."

I replied as I lit the other candles once again. After doing so, I stood a few feet in front of her and spoke.

"Now open your eyes."

As soon as her eyes opened, her smile bloomed and never faded from her face. I can't help but to smile as well. She spun around from her position and all I could see was how beautiful she was under this candle lit night.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

She turned to face me and started taking her steps towards me.

"I love it."

She replied and I can't help myself but to be charmed by her dulcet voice or be captivated by her angelic smile. She cupped both my cheeks in her palms and moved in for a kiss. I leaned down and sealed our distance. I felt my body trembling, my heart thumping crazily, and my mind contracting. I never knew a feeling like this could exist but it does and it's different, far more different than what I felt before.

'_Hold it in Haruka. Just get pass two minutes. You can do it!'_

She started unbuttoning my shirt and I swear my mind started whirling. She pushed me to the bed and went on top of me. And when I thought we could go far more than that, my phone began ringing. My mind snapped and I unconsciously pushed Michiru off of me.

_THUD_

She fell once again and I'm still the culprit. She slowly stood up from the floor and looked at me a bit irritated.

"Sorry. It's emergency," I explained.

She sighed and nodded her head. I excused myself and walked to the bathroom.

"Hello?"

"Haruka!"

"Yui?"

"Have you two done it?"

"No. Not yet. I was about to and I swear I started palpitating and my mind just went nuts and my vision started whirl-…"

"GOOD!"

"Eh? Wait… what? I thought you said that I should do it tonight."

"I know but I think you should wait."

"Wait?"

"Yes! I mean, don't you think it's better if you wait till Michiru loves you so much that being good or bad at sex doesn't matter."

"You mean I'm bad at it?"

"No. No. I'm just saying that it's not good to jeopardize your relationship just because of sex."

"Then you're saying that I'm bad at it."

"No Haruka I'm ju-…"

_Click_

Okay that was helpful… not really. Plus it's bad timing. Now what should I do? I don't want Michiru to think I don't want to do it with her but I also don't want her to hate me. Arghhh!! This is frustrating! I shouldn't have listened to that dumb Yui. Now I'm in deeper shit than I was before. What should I do?

"Haruka, are you alright?" Michiru asked worriedly as she knocked on the bathroom door.

I went out and replied with a reassuring smile on my face "Hai. Hai."

"So where were we?" she moved in closer and tried to place a kiss on my lips.

I placed my hand over her shoulder and gently pushed her from me.

"Why don't we watch a movie instead?"

"A dirty movie?" she suggested seductively tracing my lips with her finger.

"How about city of angels?" I proposed.

She smiled weakly in return. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong, Michiru."

"Really? Cause it seems that you don't want to have sex with me."

"That's not it. I want to have sex with you. But…"

"But what?"

"I have problems in bed."

"Problems?"

"I get aroused easily"

"Everyone does."

"I can't get pass two minutes without fainting."

"…" she kept her mouth shut.

I probably shocked her at that statement and she must probably hate me by now. I can't blame her though… but still it hurts. "I don't hate you Michiru. I wanted to touch you, I wanted to feel your body, I wanted to make love to you... but I just can't do it." My voice is faltering, my eyes starting to get blurry and my body seems to tremble a lot. "I'm sorry. Please don't hate me."

"Ruka."

She said my name ever so sweetly. She cupped my cheeks and raised my head up to look at her. She smiled and wiped my tears with her thumb. "Silly, I will never hate you. I want to make love to you too. Two minutes, right?"

I nodded.

"Then I only need two minutes to feel you, Ruka. So get aroused as you want," she said.

She then placed soft kisses on my lips down my collarbone. I moaned then quickly held her on the shoulder and gently pushed her a few centimeters away.

"Michiru, not only that. I don't know if I'm good or not so…" I said honestly and how embarrassing it was. I continued. "So… lower your expectations…"

She smiled and teasingly looked at me. "Okay, it's lowered already."

"I'm serious. I mean prepare to be wildly underwhelmed."

"Don't worry; you'll hear me snoring if ever that happens."

"I'm serious."

"I'm not afraid of bad sex, Ruka." She hushed.

I was left speechless. She kissed me and everything after that just grew wilder and wilder.

"We've got 45 seconds to go. Can you make it?"

"I can…. Mmmm… Michi…" I felt her hot breath all over my body, her soft breast rubbing against mine and her gentle and delicate fingers inside me. Even if this lasted only for a moment, for only two minutes, this night, the night our body, heart and soul became one will last for a lifetime.

* * *

**Michiru's POV**

"Haruka, it's been three hours already." I told her as I gaze out at the wall clock behind her.

"I never noticed." She replied innocently. "Another round?" with eyes of a pleading child.

I sighed. _'This will be a long day'_

* * *

"So what happened?" Yui asked over the phone.

"Haruka is a damn pervert!" Mai fumed. "That damn blonde!"

"I guess it was better to act on it than to think about it, ne?"

"Hentaiii!!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!! LOL so random right?a big THANKS to all those who have reviewed!! Mwuahh!**

**REVIEW!! puppy eyes**

* * *

**-Morning-**

_RingRingRIngRing_

_'You have called Tenoh and Kaioh residence. We're out of the mement. So please leave a message after the beep'_

_Beep_

_"Michiru, are you there? this is your mother. Your father and I are planning to stop over there today-... Anata! I told you to get your own drink! AHHH!! watch where you're going! Stupid husband!! ahh well anyway, we'll be there by lunch! love you honey! Bye bye!"_

While the two lovers where happily and peacefully sleeping in their bedroom arm in arm, they're completely unaware of a new breed of terror that awaits them.

Parent's Coming over for a visit

_(terrifying violin playing plays in the background)_

* * *

**Next is The Unexpected Visitor!**

**bwahahahaha... i just hate it when parent's surprise you for a visit.. lol**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Thanks to impersonal once again!**


	3. The Unexpected Visitor

**AU**

**R&R**

**Genre is sort of like slice of life/romance/comedy... applied to all I think, sort of a lighthearted fic.**

**Hope you like it! ENJOY!**

**NOTE: Parallel means it happened at the same time.**

* * *

**The Unexpected Visitor**

* * *

Haruka let out a slight grunt when the sun's ray fell upon her face. She winced and adjusted her position, back now facing the window. Another minute passed when the room was now completely taken over by the light. The blonde reached out for a pillow and tried to cover her face but her lover grabbed the pillow in her hand instead and placed a morning kiss on Haruka's lips. Haruka smiled and pulled her lover down.

"Why don't we sleep this day instead?" the blonde cooed placing soft kisses on Michiru's neck.

"Iie." The sea nymph responded with dominating tone. She smiled and freed herself from Haruka's embrace. "We need to prepare breakfast or else our demanding guest will sulk all day."

"Pft... Let Mai starve to death."

"Hai. Hai." Michiru said dismissively pulling Haruka out of the bed. The blonde grudgingly followed her lover from behind.

As soon as the two entered the kitchen, Michiru quickly heated the pan while Haruka grabbed three eggs and a pack of bacons from the refrigerator. She then cooked the eggs and bacons all at the same on the preheated pan. Michiru on the other hand placed three plates, cups, spoons and forks on the table.

"Michi, why don't we let Mai pay for everything? I mean eggs and bacons especially the gas are expensive nowadays." The blonde informed while flipping the eggs upside down.

"Ruka."

"Seriously, just let her pay even the labor fee."

"I don't think that's necessary."

"It isn't if she eats what we eat not choosing what were going to eat."

"Mai is really one of our closest friends, Ruka. She's like a family."

"Yeah, a very demanding one. Now I could see the similarity." Michiru slapped Haruka across her head. "Hai. Hai. I'm cooking, aren't I?"

_DING DONG_

"I think it's our family member by the door." Haruka wittily commented earning a glare from Michiru. The blonde sighed in defeat and turned the stove off. "I'll get the door."

Michiru nodded and grabbed the pan off from her lover. Haruka then jogged her way across the hall towards the door, not even bothering to look at the flickering red light of their telephone. She opened the door and shock welcomed her. Before her stood a little girl, three feet in height and wearing a yellow colored dress.

Haruka knelt down and stared at the little girl.

"Mai-…san?" She muttered.

"BAAAAKA!"

"Eh?" Haruka looked up and saw Mai staring down at her. She stared at Mai for a couple of second before averting her gaze back at the little kid.

"What do you mean Mai-san?"

Haruka sighed and stood up from the floor. "That scared me. I thought you got little."

"Ahou!"

"Hey!" Haruka exclaimed but was completely ignored by the red haired woman.

"Here you go, Hotaru-chan." Mai said happily handing down the little teddy bear in her hand.

"Hotaru?" Haruka asked.

"Hai. It says here." Mai knowingly replied as she pointed at the name tag strapped around the black bag laying beside the kid. Mai knelt down and read the contents off. "Hmmm… Tenoh Haruko Hotaru."

Haruka quickly grabbed the tag off from Mai as soon as the words Tenoh and Haruko penetrated her ears. She read it once more before gazing off from a distant space.

"Oi, mezameru. Oi, Haruka." waving her hand in front of the blonde's face.

And before Mai could even speak again, Haruka suddenly passed out by the entrance door.

* * *

**Mai's POV**

**(20 minutes ago)**

Walking every morning to Michiru and Haruka's apartment has been my daily ritual ever since then. I get to have free breakfast every day, and for someone as lazy as me it's always a relief. Moreover, not only do I get to have free breakfast but I also get to choose what to eat. _What a spectacular idea of mine, ne?_

As I finally arrived at their place, I saw a little girl standing in front of their door. I slowly approached the girl and stood beside her. I looked at her and she stared at me.

"Visiting?" I asked. She only kept her eyes looking straight at me. I assume it was a yes. "Wai! Me too! Nee-chan's going for a breakfast visit." I said pointing at myself. I pressed the doorbell then turned to look at her once again.

"I'm Mai. You are?" I bent down and gave her my widest, yet not weird, smile. And once again, she kept her mouth shut and eyes staring straight at me. I sighed, but still kept my smile up, and found myself getting a glimpse of her name from her bag tag.

_Hotaru?_

"Ah!" a high pitched voice yelped. _Finally, Hotaru-chan spoke. _

I looked back at her and saw her looking down the stairs with a troubled face. I followed at where she's looking at and found her brown teddy bear lying on the pavement below. The next thing I heard was the sound of her sobbing. I panicked and before I knew it, I was running down the stairs and shouting at her with a smile

"Don't worry, nee-chan's going to get it!"

As soon as I got down, I quickly grabbed the bear and jogged my way back upstairs. I saw Haruka by the door kneeling and completely at shock. I stopped from jogging and walked slowly towards them instead. If Haruka's shock reaction wasn't funny enough, what she said next had me laughing my brains out.

"Mai-…san?" She muttered. I started laughing, yet keeping the sound of my voice toned down.

"BAAAAKA!" I said aloud.

"Eh?" Haruka looked up at me and I only had to smirk at her puzzled looking face. She blinked her eyes a couple of times before averting her gaze back at Hotaru

"What do you mean Mai-san?"

Haruka sighed and stood up from the floor. "That scared me. I thought you got little."

"Ahou!"

"Hey!" Haruka exclaimed. I sighed and ignored Haruka instead.

"Here you go, Hotaru-chan." I smiled as I gave the bear to her.

"Hotaru?" Haruka asked.

"Hai. It says here." I knowingly replied as I pointed at the name tag strapped around the black bag lying beside the Hotaru. I knelt down and read the contents off. "Hmmm… Tenoh Haruko Hotaru."

Haruka quickly grabbed the tag off from me and stared eyed-wide at the tag.

"Oi, mezameru. Oi, Haruka." I said waving my hand in front of my blonde friend's face.

And before I could even speak again, Haruka suddenly passed out by the entrance door.

* * *

**(Present time)**

"Hmmmm… So that's why she's here." Michiru murmured as she read the letter out.

"Omaesan, how long are you going to pretend unconscious over there?" Mai said, dropping a hot cloth over the blonde's face. Haruka yelped and instantly sat up straight from the couch.

"Oi!"

"Sorry it slipped." Mai replied, raising her hand and smiling mischievously.

Michiru sighed and turned to look at Haruka "Your father left Haruko in your care, Ruka."

Likewise Haruka sighed deeply and glanced at the silently playing kid by the living room.

"What should we do now?" Michiru asked.

While the three were quietly discussing, a sudden barging of the door was heard. Sound of heavy and rapid footsteps instantly echoed the apartment. Haruka quickly got up from her chair and rushed to the scene. A fast swoosh stunned the blonde and before she knew it a familiar voice now tingled in her ears.

"HA-RU-KO!!" Yui swiftly lift Hotaru off from the ground and swung her across the room. Yui gently placed Hotaru back on the floor and knelt in front of her.

"Konnichiwa Haruko! I'm Yui. Call me Yui onii-chan!" He joyfully said as he pointed to himself. His smile got a little wider as he continued. "Or you can call me Yui mama-chan, ne?"

"Mama-chan?" Hotaru innocently asked

"Hai, Yui mama-cha-….."

**PUNCH!**

Yui cried out as he tended to his swollen head. He looked and saw Haruka standing behind him. "Haruka no baka! What's that for?!"

"Really now? Do you need to ask why?" Haruka smiled wickedly as she crunched her fingers altogether. Yui gulped before turning back to look at Hotaru.

"He.. he… Call me onii-chan kaette ne?" petting the black haired girl's head.

Haruka sighed and turned to her lover.

"So, what now?" Michiru asked.

"I guess we'll just have to take of her for now."

"I'll call the nursery and arrange everything." Michiru insisted walking over the phone.

"I don't think it's needed." Mai shouted from the kitchen. "She already got a uniform from the nearby nursery school here." Raising the clothes up for the couple to see.

"That damn old geezer! He had planned everything all along!" Haruka cringed, gripping her hair out of anger.

Michiru placed her hand over her lover's shoulder and calmed Haruka down. "It's already here so there's no need to get angry over this, Ruka."

"Yeah… I guess you're right."

"I'll get Haruko change into her uniform and you go and accompany her to school."

"Hai. Hai."

* * *

**(Rindou Preschool)**

"I'll pick you later, ne?" Haruka said.

"Mmm." Hotaru nodded

"Bye." The blonde smiled as she wave her hand.

"Mmm." Hotaru nodded once more and soon followed her new sensei when Haruka was no longer in sight.

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

**(Arriving in her University)**

"HA-RU-KA!!" a cheerful voice welcomed me as soon as I entered the classroom. I looked around and saw Yui skipping towards me.

"How was the preschool? Was she late? Was Haruko looking for me?"

"Good. No. NO." I said indifferently, resting my head down my desk.

"Will you pick her up later? With Michiru? Can I come?"

"Yes. Yes. NO."

"Will she be staying over? Can I see her? Can I stay over?"

"Yes. NO. And definitely NO."

"Can I play with her?"

"NO."

"Can I keep her?!"

I looked up and saw him pleading with a child-like smile. I grunted. "Why in the world would I let you keep her?"

"Stingy!"

"Hai. Hai."

Class began; I sat there listening to my professor re-discuss the last Friday's topic. The same routine happened as I change from one subject to another until the day hit 3:00pm. I start grabbing my things, left the room and walked over to the fountain near the entrance gate. Soon afterwards, Michiru arrived and held my hand.

We left the school and headed off Rindou preschool to pick Hotaru up.

* * *

**Hotaru Parallel**

**(Rindou Preschool)**

It was two in the afternoon and the whole class was quietly taking their nap. Hotaru shifted her position from left to right and slept peacefully from there. After half an hour, Hotaru suddenly bulged up from where she laid and pressed her hand fully under her butt. The once dried futon was now soaked with her pee. A woman in her late twenties quickly ran to Hotaru's side as soon as she saw the kid sitting.

"Is there anything wrong?" the woman asked. Hotaru looked up and said nothing. Soon tears started forming in her eyes taking the teacher in complete shock. The woman bent down and the first thing she thought of was Hotaru had peed in her bed. She pressed her hand down and finally confirmed what she had thought.

She scooped Hotaru up and brought her over to the restroom. After minutes of changing, Hotaru was brought back to the room in different clothes. Hotaru sat on the floor, near the door, and rested her back on the wall.

"Poor girl." A woman whispered.

"I heard his father left him."

"And her mother just passed away."

"Such pitiful kid."

'_Otou-san? Okaa-san?' _

* * *

**-Present-**

**(Rindou School)**

Haruka and Michiru finally arrived at the preschool. Michiru stood by the gate while Haruka jogged inside. As soon as Haruka entered the building, she quickly approached the teacher who was walking in the corridors.

"Excuse me, have you seen Haruko? The kid I brought over this morning?"

"Tenoh-san!" another woman shouted. "Haruko-chan… Haruko-chan is missing!"

"What?!" Haruka said in disbelief.

"I.. she was there when I left her and when I got back, she just-"

And before she could finish her explanation, Haruka already left.

She ran outside and quickly pulled Michiru along with her.

"What's going on? Where's Haruko" the smaller woman said in between pants.

"Haruko-… Haruko is-… UMPHFF!!"

Haruka fell on the floor while Michiru tried to maintain her balance. The blonde angrily looked up and saw Yui fallen on the ground and rubbing his sore forehead, while Mai standing beside him.

"YUI!"

"Hi! Mai and I were just passing by the area and-…"

"Your house is in the opposite direction, Yui." Michiru commented.

"Ano... well…"

"There's no time!" Haruka said out loud, quickly standing up from the floor and running once again. "Haruko ran away!"

"What?!"

"She's missing! We've got to find her! Now! We need to find her!"

"I'll take this direction." Yui insisted then added "She probably near here somewhere."

"I'll call the police." Mai said getting her phone out. Haruka nodded, bid the two with an appreciative smile and quickly took the opposite direction as to Yui. Michiru followed her from behind, looking side to side for any signs of Hotaru.

Night approached fast and still there was no trace of Hotaru. Haruka stopped, bent down and gasped for some air. Michiru slowly walked over to her lover and softly caressed her back as soon as she heard Haruka quietly sobbing. The blonde leaned her head on Michiru's chest and held strongly around other woman's waist.

_Creak_

_Creak_

_Creak_

Haruka suddenly stopped from crying when she heard the sound of swing creaking. She looked at Michiru then to her side. And all their worries and fears quickly washed away when they finally saw Hotaru on the swing. The blonde walked closer and was followed by Michiru from behind.

"Haruko… what are you doing here?"

Hotaru immediately stood up from the swing as soon as her eyes met with Haruka's. "Ah! Gomen."

"Ano sa…" Haruka was angry but kept her anger inside when she saw Hotaru apologetically looking at her. "Never mind. It's just good that we found you. Let's go home."

"Home?"

"Hai."

"Doko?" Hotaru asked. "to my home?" seemingly hopeful eyes parading in those purple orbs.

"Ah… in our home." Haruka slowly respond as she rubbed her nape.

Hotaru's expression turned from happy down to completely gloomy. She bowed her head and tears began to drip down her face. "Ano ne… I really love otou-chan… I really really love. But I once wet my bed and he probably hates me now…" she sobs even harder. "I promise not to wet my bed anymore, so please take me back home!"

Haruka's face softens. She kneeled in front of her and caressed the little girl's head. "I don't think your father hates you. I don't think anybody hates you. And I think peeing in your bed is normal, so don't cry anymore."

"Hai. I don't think your father hates you. But he just got an important business to attend to." Michiru added as she too kneeled beside Hotaru. "So for now, Haruka and I will be your parents,Haruko-chan." And smiled while petting the little girl's back.

"Honto?"

"Hai." The couple smiled.

"Michi here is really good in cooking, and she'll cook you lots and lots of delicious obento."

"Obento?"

"Hai. Obento!" Haruka cheerfully replied, gently poking Hotaru's nose. The kid giggled and was quickly scooped off from the floor. Haruka lifts Hotaru up and placed her over her shoulder.

"So Haruko-chan-…"

"Hotaru. Call me Hotaru!"

"Hotaru-chan! What obento do you like for tomorrow?"

"Oni-... Onigiri!"

"Wakatta, onigiri then." Michiru rest assured with another sweet smile towards Hotaru.

Hotaru beamed and rested her head down on Haruka's.

* * *

**(That Evening)**

Haruka stretched both of her arms and legs then lazily laid on the bed as she yawned. Michiru cuddled onto her then laid her head on top of the blonde's chest. After a couple seconds passed, their door started creaking. The two immediately sat up straight from the bed and looked at their intruder.

Hotaru stood by the door and, slowly and shyly, walked towards them.

"What's the matter?"

"…" Hotaru stared at the two while hugging her pillow tighter.

Haruka and Michiru smiled knowingly at each other. Michiru nodded and moved farther from the left while Haruka moved farther from the right, making enough space for another person.

"Hotaru, do you want to sleep with us?" Haruka asked.

The black haired kid beamed and quickly jumped on the bed, but failed at getting on. Haruka chuckled, then picked Hotaru up from the floor and placed Hotaru in between her and Michiru. She nuzzled her head onto Haruka's side then to Michiru's. She smiled and placed a quick kiss on both Michiru's and Haruka's cheek. She blushed and hid her face behind the blanket. Both women smiled and reciprocated the same affection to Hotaru by landing a kiss on her forehead. Hotaru smiled wider and soon fell asleep not till uttering her last words for the day.

"Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama, oyasumi."

Having a someone as unexpected as her suddenly intruding their home was something they're not ready for, but sureley hearing those words tumbling out of the child's mouth, somehow having Hotaru there, seemed all the worthwhile.

"Oyasumi, Hota-chan."

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Review!!**

* * *

**-Next Day-**

Mai intruded Michiru and Haruka's apartment followed by Yui without the owner's knowledge. It wasn't that they were strangers to them but for Haruka, at least show some respect by knocking. But then again, she can't expect 'respect' out from those two. Respect is the last thing on their mind.

Yui quickly made her way to the living room and gave Hotaru one big hug, while Mai went straight to the kitchen.

"Oi! Did you even lock the door" Haruka aggravatedly shouted.

"Hai." Yui and Mai both replied at the same time.

Well that's what they thought.

Right behind their door was two middle aged people standing impatiently. The person dressed so stylishly knocked once again but received no greeting. The person cringed a little when she heard commotions inside the apartment and knew why they weren't yet welcomed. The stylishly dressed person tried to turn the knob around and found the out that the door was left opened.

Both entered the house and walked towards the direction of the voices.

"Michiru-mama I want onigiri!" Hotaru demanded cutely as she tugged on Michiru's leg pants. The sea nypmh kneeled down, stroked the kid's hair and smiled lovingly.

"Hai. onigirit is."

"Michiru-mama daisuki!" Hotaru beamed as she kissed Michiru's cheek. Haruka pouted and knelt beside Hotaru.

"How about papa?"

"Haruka-papa daisuki!" and likewise Hotaru smiled. She pulled Haruka's face closer and placed a sweet and long kiss on her papa's cheek.

Yui's heart melted "How about Yui onii-cha-..."

"Don't ruin the moment, Yui." Mai side commented to which Yui threw a frown at.

"Ma-... ma? Wha-?!" By this time, the two people stood in front of them with their jaws dropped and eyes popped out.

Everyone looked around and stared in silence while Michiru on the other hand looked at the two intruder in horror.

a voice finally found its way out of Michiru's mouth. She spoke nervously and terrifiedly "Okaa-san? Otou-san?"

And judging by the look on their faces, Michiru's parents just heard the most disturbing and alerting news in their entire life or just the biggest misunderstanding ever.

_Whatever it is, it doesn't look good._

_And somehow, Haruka very well knew exactly just why..._

'Kami-sama tasukete!'

_Poor blonde…_

* * *

**Michiru's Parents are finally here!**

**hahahaha**

**Poor Haruka**

**I love reviews so give me guys some loving! lol**

**Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
